User talk:Urncle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Coming Home page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 22:23, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 23:25, March 21, 2018 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 01:37, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:06, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 04:23, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Categories Hi Urncle, I'm not an admin, but just wanted to let you know, you shouldn't create new categories. "Short story" is not a valid category, you can see the valid ones at the genre listing. It's worth taking a look through that page to avoid violating the category rules, as there are quite a few of them. Thanks! Underscorre talk - - 20:12, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :Hiya, I'm sorry, but I don't think the twist was particularly effective. I find that the best twists often do a couple of things. Firstly, there are "clues" throughout the story that allow the reader to guess at what the twist should be. In your case, the narrator could have showed some signs of instability before the reveal. When you just add a twist without any suggestion that it was possible within the confines of the story's universe, it feels unearned, and the reader won't be shocked, just confused. Second, twists change the way you look at the story. If I was to go back and re-read Just an Urban Legend, I don't think that knowing the narrator is the killer would affect my perception of the story. :Honestly, if you were to flesh out the story more, there would be more opportunities for you to make the twist more compelling. Currently, the story is far too short, and lacks a lot of tension - it's just a series of facts, then a very short reveal. If you more gradually introduce the details of the disappearances, leave the reader in the dark for a longer time, the story will be more unsettling. Right now, there just isn't a huge amount to review, I'm sorry. :I'd really advise taking your story to the writer's workshop - people there can give you feedback & help you to improve the story. Best of luck! :Underscorre talk - - 20:37, August 17, 2018 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 21:50, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:20, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 08:30, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 08:33, September 19, 2018 (UTC) To Answer the Question You've Been Asking No, you cannot post a blog of short stories, because it would still count as full stories. You can, however, post them as a page, and if they don't get deleted, their life on wiki begins. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:38, September 26, 2018 (UTC)